Field Trip to IKEA
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt takes his four year old son with him to IKEA. 1st in "Andy and Ellie" series.


**A\N: **This one-shot was inspired by my own trip to IKEA and a conversation with my friend on Twitter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IKEA (Although looking in my house you's think I did). I also don't own Disney or Chicago Fire or NBC.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

* * *

><p><strong>Field Trip to IKEA<strong>

Carrying a tray with a cup of hot tea and a bagel with jam Matt was sure to step around any toys that may have been left on the floor; even he though could not have imagined the little feet almost crashing into him as his two year old daughter cam running up behind him into the bedroom.

"Wait Mommy!" She exclaimed and then just as quickly as she had come she was gone out of the room again.

"Oh," Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled at his daughter's energy level, "You want me to stay home today?" He placed the tray in front of his wife and kissed her.

"No, no its fine," Gabby gratefully took a sip of the tea, "It's just morning sickness. I should be okay; besides the sooner we move into the house the better.

He nodded in agreement. Their two bedroom apartment was fine for them when they had bought it and even when their first child, now four was born. But now with two children four and two and the youngest still sleeping in their room they felt they needed a change. They purchased a four-bedroom house in a neighbourhood not far from where they were now and were going to start renovating it during the summer. That was before they had found out that they were pregnant again.

"Mommy," Two-year-old Ellie bonded back into the room wearing her white doctor's coat, stethoscope and carrying her doctor's bag, "I'm here." She announced proudly and scrambled onto the bed.

"Oh," She looked at her daughter with great interest, "Are you going to make we all better."

"Uh-huh!" She declared and put the stethoscope on her still small stomach, "Baby's fine," She announced after only seconds and then moved it up to her mother's stomach and to her chest, "Mommy's sick," She looked at her father.

Matt tried but failed to keep in his laugh. Elisabeth, or Ellie for short was a little bundle of energy and hadn't stopped walking or talking since she learned how. She also looked identical to her mother and had inherited no seeable traits from him. Truth be told however Matt would say he was perfectly okay with that as he had always pictured them having a little girl exactly like Ellie.

"Daddy!" She pouted and crossed her arms, "Mommy sick."

"I know baby, you can help me make Mommy all better."

"No!" She frowned, "Me do."

"You're going to make her better?"

"Yes!"

"Babe if you want to take Andy to IKEA with you I can watch Ellie."

"I'm sure he'll be up for that," He said and walked back out of the room and into the toy cluttered living area where four-year-old Andy was busy at his tool bench while he watched TV.

"Hey bud wanna go with me to IKEA?" He asked.

As if he had been given a million dollars Andy's head around and he shot up like a light, "Can I?" His green eyes lit up his entire house, "Can I?"

"Of course you can buddy. We need to get things for the new house. Maybe we can go to Home Depot too."

"Yay!" He cheered happily and raced back to his play workbench, he grabbed a hardhat and tool belt and came back to his father, "I'm all ready Daddy."

Smiling down at the young boy Matt picked him up, "You sure are. Lets go show Mommy and Ellie."

"Okay Daddy," He agreed and Matt carried him back into the master bedroom where Ellie was currently taking Gabby's temperature.

"Well there's my big boy," Gabby looked at Andy, "You all set to help Daddy today?"

"Yep," He grinned.

Gabby smiled up at the two. Just like Ellie was a miniature version of her Andrew or as he was more commonly referred to 'Andy' had inherited all of Matt's features. Right down to his quick temper which got him into a far amount of trouble when ne decided to hurt his younger sister.

"You be good for Daddy," She looked at him.

"Okay Mommy."

"You sure you don't want me to take Ellie too?" Matt asked his wife.

"NO!" Both Ellie and Andy exclaimed at the same time.

"The jury has spoken Matt," Gabby laughed, "We'll be fine really. Just going to have a nice relaxing day right baby?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded her head, "Here," She handed her a piece of paper she had scribbled on, "You're medicine," She declared.

"Okay well I'll leave you to alone then," Matt blew kisses to them both and produced to carry Andy out to his truck. He helped him up the steps and made sure he was properly in the booster seat before closing the door and walking to the driver's side.

Since IKEA was further away then Home Depot he decided to go there first, so he got on the highway and turned to look at his son who was looking out the window, "You can help me find what we need alright bud. Mommy and I already know we need some storage cabinets and some lights and bookcases. I think though you can pick out some new furniture for your new room, it's going to be bigger then the one you have now."

"I want a big toy chest!" He exclaimed, "Keep all my toys in my room." He said, as he hated it when Ellie touched any of his 'big boy' toys.

"We can get you one of those Andy," Matt told his son and before either of them knew it they had arrived at IKEA. Considering it was a Saturday it was quite busy so Matt had to park far away from the store. Taking Andy's hand to go across the parking lot he walked into the store, "You need to stay with me Andy. No going off okay. It's busy and you could get lost."

"Okay Daddy," He agreed. "I don't want to go to the daycare," He spoke of the child watching service IKEA provided.

"I know buddy."

"Good," Andy walked with his father and looked around the store marveling at all it had. He had been to IKEA before but he was younger and he didn't remember it at all. He was so in awe of everything.

"Want these buddy" Matt handed him a pencil, a ruler and a fourm to mark products on.

"Uh-huh," He smiled and took the items, feeling proud as Matt also grabbed the same items for himself.

They walked into the Living room section and Matt began looking around. They had seen a nice cabinet that looked like the one they had built in to their living room now.

Seeing it he knelt down and began checking the measurements making absolutely sure that it would fit in the location they wanted it to be put.

"What are you doing Daddy?"

"I'm making sure this cabinet will fit into our new living room," He explained as he marked down the product number and which bin and aisle to find it in.

"Oh," Andy looked at his own measuring tape and said, "I'll do that too."

"You can take charge once we get to the children's section alright?" He ruffled the boy's hair and took his hand again.

They went to look at new bathroom storage and furniture as the children would now have their own bathroom. They wanted storage low to the ground that would provide more opportunities for them to be independent.

"How about this Andy? You like this?" Matt looked at a double sink with a dark brown trim, "You can have your own sink," He knew Andy wouldn't realize that this would be easier at bedtime children ready for bed with only one small sink in a bathroom.

"No yucky pink stuff?" He asked. Ellie had pink Disney Princess inspired toothpaste.

"Nope."

"Good."

They finished up in the washroom, section and then went over to the children's section, "Alright buddy now you already have a bed so you just need some more storage for all your toys and table a table or something.

"But Ellie gets a new bed?" He pouted.

"Yes but Ellie needs a big girl bed you already have a big boy bed."

If Andy was upset it only lasted s second as he was soon drawn to all of the different cabinets and drawers he could choose from.

"I like that!" He pointed to a white and green storage combination set. He then proceeded to walk towards it and he took out his measuring tape and copied what his father had done to other products.

Knowing Gabby needs to see this he sent her a quick text asking her to Facetime with him, soon she called him via the app.

"Hey babe, look at what our son is doing," He turned the phone so she was able to

see Andy. He was currently tapping the pencil to his chin and scribbling down information on his piece of paper. He looked at the tag for the price and product information like Matt had and studied it. He didn't even notice his mother on the video feed as he turned to look back at his father.

"That's cute," Gabby said as Matt turned the phone back around, "He's a regular mini you."

"Uh-huh, and how's the doctor doing?"

"Oh Dr. Ellie is currently sleeping. She's taking a break after working a long shift. Apparently she had a very difficult patient," She laughed at the memory of her daughter informing her she was hard to look after.

"Our kids," Matt shook his head and chuckled with her, "Anyways I think I'll just get a few things we need and grab lunch here, then we should be home. I think coming to Home Depot would be to overwhelming for Andy.

"Well let me know," She smiled and ended the call.

Putting us phone back in his pocket Matt turned his attention back to Andy who was currently opening all of the drawers and inspecting them.

"Well," Matt walked up to him, "What do you think? Do you think we should get it?"

"I like it but the green isn't good."

"Oh really? Well let's look at what other colours in comes in." He showed him the list of colours, and pictures.

"I like that one," He pointed to a simple wooden brown one, "Like your work bench."

"Okay buddy we can get this."

"Yay!" He cheered happily.

Matt smiled and he looked at the unit and did a quick measurement to make sure it would fit along a wall in Andy's new room. It would and despite the fact that it was a little more then he and Gabby wanted to pay for a storage cabinet he knew that Andy would get plenty of use out of it over the years. Plus, he really didn't know how to say no to him, as he was so excited about getting it.

After looking at some possible beds for Ellie and finding one that would suit her now and as she got older Matt decided it was time for lunch. They walked into the cafeteria and ordered. After they ate Matt led them down into the storage where house and got a cart and began collecting all of the items they needed.

"Can I help you put these together?" Andy asked hopefully.

"You sure can buddy. Diego offered to come and help too. How would you like that?" Diego was thirteen years old and Andy was hero-struck every time they were in the same room.

"YES!" He screamed excitedly, "He can see I can help!" He grinned happily of the idea of his thirteen-year-old cousin seeing he was a 'big boy' "Because in September I go to big school."

"That's right bud," Matt smiled,"Now how about we load all of this stuff into the truck and then come back and get an ice cream.

Andy nodded his head and he walked with his father as they headed back towards the truck, "Let me help Daddy!" He said as Matt opened the back of the truck and began loading the items in.

"Okay bud you can hold the cart so it doesn't roll away."

"Oh boy!" He cheered happily and proudly held onto the cart."

The truck all loaded up Matt and Andy walked back into IKEA to get some ice cream, then they went home.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Reviews make me happy. Also, if there's enough interest I might post a second chapter that focus' on the day Gabby and Ellie had at home.


End file.
